miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Riposte
|writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Fred Lenoir Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Jun Violet |director = Thomas Astruc Jun Violet}} " " is an upcoming episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/898268381022957568 It first premiered worldwide in France on November 1, 2017. Synopsis A mysterious masked fencer gets akumatized into Riposte and wants to get revenge on Adrien, who unintentionally humiliated her! Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. Marinette has hopes of joining Armand D'Argencourt's fencing school. Although Marinette's worried and nervous, Tikki assures her that she will do a good job. Marinette then clumsily knocks down several helmets, although ends up finding one her size. On the fencing court, D'Argencourt assigns the new recruits to fence with the old ones in order to find out who is capable of filling the only open spot. Marinette is paired with Adrien, who helps teach her some techniques. Adrien also explains that, in fencing, who touches their opponent first isn't necessarily the one who gets the point. A new fencer then arrives and demands to be enrolled in the class. D'Argencourt tells the new student that only the best can join his school, and the challenger claims to have been the best everywhere they had gone. D'Argencourt tells the student that, in order to be accepted, they must beat one of the other students, and the fencer immediately ask who the best fencer in the class is. The other students single out Adrien. As Adrien and the new student take their stances, Marinette laments about the latter going to get the position on the fencing team due to "that guy's" obvious skill, although another student tells her that the new challenger must beat Adrien first. Adrien and the new student duel, however, D'Argencourt calls abstention, being unable to decide who the winner is. The new student then suggests that he and Adrien "do it the old-fashioned way", in order to have more freedom with their movements, which Adrien agrees to. Marinette asks how they will be able to tell who hits first, and one of the other students tells her that they must watch very carefully. Adrien and the new student duel, taking their battle up a set of stairs as the rest of the class follows them, while Marinette goes up another set of stairs due to being unable to see the fight. Adrien continues to ascend up the stairs, and the fencing class follows suit, trampling D'Argencourt. The duel is taken to the library, where Adrien and the new student knock a book cart down the stairs, scaring away the class and running over D'Argencourt, leaving Marinette as the only person watching the fight. When the final blows are struck, the new student and an injured D'Argencourt turn to Marinette and ask who hit first, and she uncertainly guesses that it was Adrien. With that, D'Argencourt declares Adrien the winner and the new student, disappointed in his failure, shakes hands with Adrien and walks out of the building, jabbing his saber into the ground. Sensing the student's anger and disappointment, Hawk Moth sends an akuma after him. Believing that the new student struck first, Adrien runs outside to offer him a rematch. Adrien confronts the student outside his car, who then removes their helmet, revealing herself to be a girl. Adrien offers her the rematch, however, the students declines, claiming that there are no second chances in her family, and leaves. Adrien then enters his car and tells his bodyguard to follow the student. As this happens, Marinette sees the akuma and transforms into Ladybug in order to capture it. In the car, the student leaves a message for her mother, in which she regretfully states that she lost and will not be joining D'Argencourt's school. She then looks at her ring, which the akuma then settles inside. Hawk Moth then offers her the chance to be the best fencer once again in exchange for the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, transforming her into Riposte. Riposte then slices through the roof of her car and jumps into the air. Meanwhile, Adrien researches the new student on his phone while Plagg watches, and finds out that she is the only child of a prestigious fencing family, her mother and father both being world champions. Riposte then falls out of the sky and cleaves Adrien's car in half. Riposte tells Adrien that she accepts his offer of a rematch, although Adrien refuses to fight her in her current form. Before she can attack, Hawk Moth stops Riposte and tells her that she must take Ladybug and Cat Miraculous first. Riposte agrees and decides to wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up. On cue, Ladybug arrives and uses her yo-yo to grab Riposte's sword, however, she is surprised to find it's fused with her hand. Riposte attacks Ladybug with a flurry of sword strikes, which Ladybug blocks, and Adrien tosses Ladybug the student's discarded saber. Even with the saber, Ladybug finds herself outmatched by Riposte, who knocks her to the ground and attempts to strike her. Adrien saves Ladybug before Riposte's hit can land, although sprains his left ankle in the process. Ladybug and Adrien then swing themselves to a rooftop and hide behind a chimney. Ladybug states that it will be hard to both fight Riposte and guard Adrien, and calls Cat Noir, who does not respond, Adrien suggesting that he could be busy. Riposte destroys the chimney, and Adrien and Ladybug attempt to talk things out with her, although she states that the damage has already been done and attacks. Ladybug fights Riposte and buries her in a pile of rubble while Adrien limps away and hides. Adrien attempts to transform, however, Ladybug interrupts him and takes them to find a safe hiding place. As this happens, Riposte frees herself. Ladybug takes Adrien to the Louvre, and after getting the citizens to peacefully escort themselves away from the area, she hides Adrien inside a sarcophagus. Riposte soon catches up to them, breaks into the Louvre and demands Ladybug tell her where Adrien is. Ladybug refuses, and the two begin to fight. Adrien uses his time alone to transform into Cat Noir, however, he finds that his ankle is still injured. Riposte attempts to strike Ladybug, only for Cat Noir to block her sword with his staff. Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to corner Riposte, however, she knocks Cat Noir back (unintentionally hurting his sprained ankle), and forces Ladybug out of the room, which she then seals off using the security system. Riposte chases after Ladybug while Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the bars. Upon ending up in the Egyptian exhibit, Riposte realizes that Adrien is inside the sarcophagus and destroys it. To the surprise of both Ladybug and Riposte, Adrien is not inside the sarcophagus. Ladybug seals off the room as Cat Noir enters and the two continue to fight with Riposte. Ladybug then uses her Lucky Charm, receiving a radiator, and realizes that the akuma is inside Riposte's sword. Using her Lucky Vision, Ladybug spots Cat Noir's belt, Riposte's sword, and the radiator, and comes up with a plan. She and Cat Noir tie the belt to Riposte's sword as she sticks it through the radiator, and use the force of the object to break the sword apart. Ladybug purifies the akuma and tosses the radiator in the air, turning everything back to normal. Cat Noir then claims to needing to see the veterinarian and runs off to detransform as Ladybug walks Kagami out of the room. Ladybug wonders where Adrien could have gone, and he reappears from behind a statue. Ladybug realizes that she is about to detransform and tells Adrien to give the fencer her sword back. As Ladybug leaves, Adrien secretly blows her a kiss. Outside, Adrien catches the fencer, who apologizes as he does. Adrien tries to return the saber, although the fencer tells him to keep it, as she had lost. Adrien remarks that she should have won, and that Marinette flusters easily, but that she's kind and means well. The fencer asks if Adrien likes Marinette, and he states that she is a very good friend (to the disappointment of Marinette, who is secretly watching). Adrien finally introduces himself, and the fencer introduces herself as Kagami. Kagami's driver arrives to pick her up, and Kagami enters her car, telling Adrien to get ready for the decisive match, which he replies he can't wait for. Adrien walks into his vehicle, while Marinette laments on how she isn't satisfied with Adrien only seeing her as a friend. Tikki states that Marinette will have time to work on her fencing skills, and the two have a pretend fencing match before the end card appears. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Kagami Tsurugi/Riposte Minor characters * Armand D'Argencourt * Adrien's bodyguard * Roger Raincomprix * Kagami's mother (voice only) * Students * Civilians Trivia * Thomas Astruc first revealed the episode on Twitter by posting a screenshot of Ladybug and Adrien on a rooftop. * This episode was originally planned to be aired on November 2, 2017, in France, but it was moved ahead to November 1.File:Miraculous - Season 2 - Episode Guide.jpghttps://twitter.com/DamienMercereau/status/917794902024638464 * This is the first episode where Alya does not make an appearance. * Marinette notices an akuma before it approaches and akumatizes a villain. ** The previous time a character noticed an akuma prior to it akumatizing someone is Aurore Beauréal in "Stormy Weather". * Hawk Moth shows concern during one of his plans towards his akumatized victim when Riposte is going after Adrien, which he has previously done in "Simon Says" upon realizing that Simon Says is going after Gabriel Agreste. * Though Adrien transforms into Cat Noir onscreen, there is no transformation sequence because he is inside the sarcophagus. * Kagami being mistaken for a boy until she removes her helmet is not in the French version. * A protocol for akumatized villains for the citizens of Paris is shown, the Louvre running an announcement and instructions for people in the area to evacuate. Errors * The Mona Lisa is not in its display location during the fight with Riposte. * When Cat Noir transforms back into Adrien, the flash of light from is not aligned with the cat statue, offset to the left. es:Riposte ru:Рипост pl:Riposte fr:Riposte pt-br:Riposte Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes